My little pony,friendship is extremely boring
by RU771AN
Summary: Raritys brother,a pegcorn powerful and strong,commander of the miliarty,he wanted a war,hes got a war,after having conquered the world he returns... to hatred for he is a mutant pony,he fights back,nobody can stop him,but one... rated t for swearing,readable but no great expectations. Done and dusted,review if you wish.
1. something like a intro at best

"Noowwwwwww THIS iss winnnnnneiiiiinggggggggg!".No seriously this is sparta Rarity...now get out of my author notes! Anyway moving on,I want to get one thing straight and that is that I honestly dont care about how the characters in this "short story" act or seem. As usual if you have seen any of my storys before,**BOLD **is for important information and _ITALICS_ is for thoughts.  
Im going to have to this that this has been the most difficult first chapter Ive ever done,I have tried to iron out mistakes and Ive done my best,any reviews with critical insight and what needs to be re-worked would be most welcome.

Basically Im putting a something which might even be new in the land and well,we shall see how this goes.  
Btw alertnate unirverse so I dont get into trouble and a O.C and songs...well some kind of songs.  
Anyway time to start.

* * *

**EVERTREE FORST...:Pony tales gathering.**  
Rarity and Rainbow-dash galloped over to where the resident zerba would tell her old pony tales and try to scare all the little fillys and other ponys that wanted to come aswell.  
As always Rarity took her time and making her way as lady like as possabile through the mud and complaining that much to her friends annoyance that "going any faster would get her hooves mucky and it took five hours to achieve her most recent manicure".

Rainbow dash on the other hand just ploughed her way through,ignoring the heavy mud.  
Looking back at her VERY lady-like friend,she once again snorted in disgust."If you wanted to take your time then why didnt we go yesterday,we might have even arrived on time".  
Rarity replied while looking at her muddy hooves."Well Im a "lady",I take my time and since its Hearts-and-Hooves day tommorow I want to pratice walking like a "lady"

"Can you two keep quiet please,Im trying to listen"A little filly remarked,straining her ears trying to listen to Zecora.  
"What?,is she even saying anything I cant hear her!"Rainbow-dash commented,since she couldnt even see Zecora,let alone hear her.

"My hooves are getting so muddyyyyyyy!"Rarity screamed despite only having a few spots on her.  
"Your like a girl!"  
"So are you!".  
The two argued for a while,both knew it was pointless but it was something to do at least.

Well until Pinkie-pie came hopping around with Twlight sparkle who was also hopping for some unknown thier friends the two ponies came over,still madly hopping around,defying the laws of gravity once again.  
Rarity and her rainbow maned compainon stopped argueing and met up with the two.  
Almost instantly,the fashion minded one started to complain about "How her hoofs were dity and her mane was *ruined*".  
Twlight giggeled,finding it funny that a speck of mud would send Rarity wild.  
"So why are you hopping about then?"Rainbow-dash had the common sense to ask why Twlight was happily-hopping about.  
"Well you know what day it is tommorow right?"She explained.  
"Yes...?".  
"The two princess and...my brother with candence are coming,tonight to celebrate!".She shouted,excited at seeing shining amour again.  
Apparently the sheer thought of a royal vist made everypony who heard,go haywire as they forgot what they were currrently doing and instead focoused on the hetic task of preparing Pony Ville for the visit.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER,(at the centre of Ponyville,wherever that is?)**Around a few hours later,somewhere around the time in which a royal visit was usually happend,the two sister-princess Shining armour,his wife and a massive load of guards and another pony that was wearing gold and black military insignia he was just as big as princess Celestia.  
Everypony did the usual bowing and the princess did thier usual good will this time they were staying at a nearby hotel...with forcefields and 24/7security.  
The group of four friends decided to meet Twlights brother for the sake of it.  
Rarity was now gone for moaning and one about the current subject...tommorow.  
"Oh my god,oh my god,oh my god...I cant look like a fool in front of ROYALTY,must make dress and slap makeup on my face as much as possible".She sounded quite distressed.  
"You slap everything on your face anyway!".Rainbow-dash annoyingly commented. "Well I must slap MORE ON!".

The "four-some",approached the hotel where Celestia and Luna were staying. Arriving at the large steps which was flanked by loads of Twlight couldnt see her brother anywhere.  
"Hmmmm where is he?"She mumered."Maybe hes in there,"with his wife?"Pinke-pie suggested.A outside observer might have thought she was saying something else.  
"Nope Im right here,doing my round ups"Shining armour spoke behind them,with Cadence in tow and the large pony somewhere in the middle.  
"Hey BBBFF... how you doing?"Twlight stuttered before galloping off with a smile on her face to give the captain of the royal guard,a pony hug.

"Alright,tired from flying all that way and maintaining the shield,though I have had some help"He admitted.  
"Im just going to bed now,dont mind me"Cadence muttered before flying to the sack.

"From who?"The thought of anyone else being as powerful as her brother was confusing to Twilight. Shining armour simply pointed to the large purple and gold pony that was standing a distance in convosation with a squad of guards.  
"He has been a great help over the past months,even when IM tired from a days work...he just carrys on,24/7,never stops never sleeps,just like that,its almost scary really.  
"Sounds like a nice pony anyway".Twlight tried to put in a nice comment but her brother could see that she was lying."Do you know who he is?"She asked him a question quickly.  
He racked his brains,trying to remember before he knew who he was talking about.  
"That little sis" is the commander of the royal Equestrian divisons,hes just as big as the princesess and I feel pretty small compared to him".Shining armour,sounded almost scared at that.  
"Why is he here then,isnt he supposed to be guarding us all?"Twlight commented,still confused.  
"Apparently he just came for no reason,infact I think your friend Rarity might know.."  
"DO I?"Rarity butted in,her eyes wide and open,the thought of talking to someone powerful was making her excited.  
"I dont know really,but give it a go"Shining armour dismissed her.

"I dont get this"Twlight remarked,"Neither do I,we better go see whats happening between them then"Her big brother said.

"So why wont you tell me YOUR NAME!".Rarity almost shouted at the complete stranger for the second time,so far he had said nothing, his piercing eyes had so far annoyed the pony.  
"Well dont expect ME to talk to you again"She stomped off.

Looking at her brother,Twlight was once again confused,Rarity had been excited to meet his guy,now she had gone,shouted at him and he had said nothing in return.  
WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?

* * *

for whoever comes up for who this unknown pony is.


	2. Brothering about

Anyway chapter 2 is this...well something story,no reviews yet so no idea what effect this is going to have,Maybe becuase it was on the first page for about a hour before it got moved down to the second page,bit of a problem there becuase not many people will have time to read it:(.Anyway the unknown pony will be revealed this chapter.  
I do know that I have bad grammer and spelling,hopefully this will not interfere with the main plot,any reviews on whats wrong with the overall basis of this story will be appreacited.  
Also is it hooves or hooves?_This can also mean a song_  
Let the chapter begin!

* * *

**SLEEPOVER:Raritys house,6hours before hearts and hooves =Rarity,Twlight,Rainbow.  
**The glamerous house that was Raritys was turned into a wazone as the battle of the pillows raged three sides seeked victory over one another,but the flying missles of fluffyness was runing everyones aim.  
Rarity in particular was being a deadshot that day,her every thrown pillow was deadly and precise.  
Twlight used her magic to block pillows but her aim was as bad as Spike trying to hit on the white designer. Rainbows was hard and fast,like a guided missle her offensive pillows were the best of the three while her wings allowed her to collect the most.

The free for all battle was starting to enter its final stage,the pillows were drawn to each faction and the fighting was intense.

After a hour of heavy bombardment and defensive struggles the doorbell rang,but nobody noticed it. Raritys sister,Sweetie bell went to the open the door.  
Upon opening it,she found the largest pony she had ever seen,clad in red and black was coloured in white where his armour didnt show and his mane was blue.  
To her,the pony was familer yet she had never seen this one before.  
"Good evening"He remarked,bowing his head,"I trust Rarity and Twlight sparkle is here?".  
"Yesssss...they are busy having a pillow fight".Sweetie bell commented nervously,the sheer size of this pony was freaking her out.  
"A pillow fight eh?,never knew Rarity to be one for such things...maybe she has changed"His tough face relaxed for a second,walking through the open door,his enourmous horn came through first,followed by a pair of massive wings that didnt even look like they could fly.  
A second pony followed in,she recongised him as Shining armour,captain of the royal guard,and he looked as scared as she did.

Sweetie bell dived into the bedroom which was now a warzone,ducking and sweeping through flying pillows,she crawled her way to Rarity.  
"Hey whats up?"Rarity half asked,still concentrating on the battle ahead of her.  
"Someone!,wants!to!see!you!"Her little sister shouted in seperate words.  
"Tell them Im busy..".Rarity commented back quickly,just in time to dodge another one of Rainbow dashes super shots.

Sweetie bell returned to the waiting visitors."She said she is busy". Shining armour looked at the massive pony next to him and gulped."Maybe we should go,the princess dont like waiting when theres a special dinner to be held with the most important ponies".  
"To hell with that,I want to see them you moron,and we need to invite those two aswell,they are important you know?"The captain got back-chatted very qucikly and he cowered in fear. For a moment the larger ponys crystal eyes turned red for a second.  
He advanced into the bedroom and grinned."Havent been here for a while you know,looks a lot different".He remarked,cocking his head."Girls dont like to be inturrpted you know,I found that out "very"quickly"Shining armour mumered,following closely behind.

The massive pony entered the room,ducked his head and used a small spell to stop all the pillows in mid air.  
"Good evening".He spoke softly,but there was not mistaking the iron tone in his voice. At the very second his spell was cast,a small bead of sweat popped out and sank into the floor.  
Rarity of course did not like seeing him there,after having shouting at him,she was still slightly annoyed. She made a move to stop him,but was speachless for a second when he removed his massive helmet. Instantly recognising him,he was a ghost from her past,someone who was very close to her.  
"YOU!"She found her voice and screamed,running towards the larger pony. Every other pony was largely confused at this,"Didnt Rarity hate this pony?"They all thought together.

The fashion designer lept up the military styled pony and...hugged him?."I have fucking missed you...you stupid colt!".She swore and started to weep a little.  
"Yeah...sorry about that,I was caught up on things,you know like being the 3rd most powerful pony in the land!"He told her,slightly bragging but it was well deserved.  
"Wow,Im just a fashion designer...I never you could keep yourself together with being angry all the time and that,let alone being so power and such a nice uniform!".Rarity squeaked excitedly,noticing that they coats did match and that the larger pony had a awesome uniform!.  
"Well little sister,I suppose you wouldnt mind designing "my"armys new uniforms!"He chatted back."I miss you so much...big brother"The smaller pony smiled.

"Little sister?"Twilight commentated.  
"Big brother?".Rainbow dash remaked.  
"They are family?"Shining armour dared to speak.  
"Didnt know I had a big..well MASSIVE brother".Sweetie bell giggeled.  
Twlight and her brother took each other to one side. "They both look at same"Twlight whispered. "I know,how could I have not figured this out?,he seems rather peaceful and not the raging pony that I know".Her brother whispered back.  
"I better ask Rarity who and what he is".  
"When we are gone,by the way...you two are invited to a dinner at the mayors house,Celestia,Luna and all the most important ponys are there".

* * *

**A HOUR LATER:Rarity and Twilight.  
**"That was some get-together Rarity,I didnt even know you had a big brother"Twlight asked Rarity,slightly exhuasted.  
"Well...I love him and all that,but I think Im the only one that does,every other pony either hated him or was scared of his rage"Rarity admitted.  
"Rage?"  
"Rage"._  
You see,in ponyville a few years back.  
Things were a little bit different,this house was my brothers._

He was in Ponyville college and just finishing,with top marks and all,I was the only one that really congratulated him.  
His parents hated him,the teachers were scared and yet I never noticed.  
Silver Sabre was his name and fighting was his game.

To me,he was the best.  
I could dress him and play with him as much as I wanted.  
The perfect brother.  
Silver Sabre was his name and fighting was his game.

He was a role model,amazing and stunning.  
He should have had the most beauftil and stunning mares flocking to him.  
Yet they were all scared of him.

He had a rage like no other,powerful and terrifying.  
It took seven Captains and 30 guards to put him down.  
After that he was banned from this place and forced to go into the military.

Now look at him,leader of them all.  
Strong,powerful and rivals the princesses in size.  



	3. March to doom

Chapter3. I have no idea what Im intending to do with this,mainly write and see what happens,for any who doesnt know.  
I have to write this on fanfiction itself and since I have no mircosoft documents or any form of spell,I really dont know how my spelling or grammer is.I think its good enough to read though.  
Anyway march to war to I think.

* * *

**PONYVILLE:GRAND HALL,22:23 HOURS,Celebration dinner:SILVER SABRE-SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE EQUESTRAIN ARMED FORCES.  
**  
The supreme commander was sat next to the two princess,being the third most powerful pony after them,he was allowed to be treated like Celestia.  
Shining armour,Raritys friends-brother sat two chairs from him the "great hall" was basically a massively long table with room for all for the ponies gathered,but Silver sabre knew that it had been lengthened.

His subordinate commanders filled the room,thier red and black uniforms dominated the more regal ponys.  
In HIS military,the ponys were all bigger than they should be,unicons had 25% longer horns and better understanding of using offensive magic than other any govermental department. Earth ponys had massive muscles for using cannons and transports,they were also used in head on assualts.  
But the pegasus were the ELITE,they were strong enough to fly in the worst weather and come out on top with a dragon,his most recent combat doctrine had allowed the use of a flying unicon-pegasus attack in which the two ponies would be strapped together,giving them the advantage in airial combat. The strength of the Equestrain war machine had doubled to 500 thousand ponys out of a population of 34million.  
Silver sabre knew that he could win a war,even agasint the rest of the world.

Allowing himself to be silent for the princess annocement,he silently watched Rarity and her friend Twlights faces as they were stunned by the awe of being in such a high level banquet.  
Rarity would be doubtlessly telling notes while the other one would watch the magic involved.

_I think this is thier first time,must be a special day for them then,I wonder what it must be like to have such a small impact on whats around you?_  
Although Lunas speech dominated the atmosphere,Silver sabre couldnt be bothered to listen,he was content enough to be in his own world of limitless thoughts.  
Its what kept him sane.

For a minute he noticed that Shining armour,one of the Canterlots royal guards captains looked nervous being surrouned by much bigger and more coltly ponys. There was always a rivarly between Silver sabres military and the royal gaurd,the military was the ones that did all the hard work while the "pretty colts and mares"of the royal guard were the most well one ever recgongised the red and black uniforms of the military.

For once,the supreme commander was happy to see that all over the massive table,HIS ponys were getting the better of the royal guard,even the entrance was covered with HIS colts and mares,not the royal guard. They vastly out numbered the canterlot guard 3-1._This day is getting better and better,the guard are being starting to get eager for a fight with the other nations,Ponyrussia and Marepan are getting way too out of line.  
_  
Coming back into the real world,Silver sabre noticed that the princess speech had been done and it was almost time for that the dinner would go like any other dinner,then he would do his speech then they would all do a toast to whoever made up this "hearts and hooves"crap,and then they could finally go course he would spend some time with his sister before leaving."_I havent seen Rarity for 12years,neither have I seen that "little-er" sister._  
Princess Luna interrupted his trail of thoughts.  
"Silver sabre,its time for your speech"She whispered gently next to him."Ah shit,this again seriously?"He mumered.

_Alright,just play it cool...say something serious,then witty then serious again till it looks like Im boring everyone...before making a excuse that I need another drink._The huge pony stood up and towered over the of the most powerful mares and colts looked at him,thier eyes pierceing and waiting for a mistake."Good evening every-pony,as most of you have known I hate making speeches,they ruin my style"He joked,making his own sub-commaders laugh and thus provoking the whole assembly to chuckle too."Off to a good start I see,anyway there are several things that need to be said..."Silver Sabre noticed a battle sign coming from Colonel Hoofman,it was a urgent sign.  
Following the colonels ponited hoof,the supreme commanders gaze went back to the two princesses.

They were no longer on thier chairs sipping good cider...they were on the floor,choking in pain. For a moment the whole audience gasped.  
Soon they started to did the the royal guard,to his credit Shining armour didnt panic.  
_As the most powerful pony in the room,and supreme commander of the Royal Equestrain military it is my duty to safeguard the princesses and to protect this land in case of a invasion._  
"SHIT INVASION!"He shouted everyponys attention."This is the first stage of a invasion"Silver sabre quickly said.  
"What do we do sir?".The nearest aide to him shouted.  
"Strike first...Shining armour hold the princess till your fancy boys get themsleves back together,Colonel Hoofman,send a message to your earth ponys to gather on the plains.  
Strike commander Lorenze,order your unicorns to errect a shield barrier accross pony ville before closing down the ,all other commanders of earth ponys and unicorns are to gather thier troops on the plains aswell and await my orders".Equestrias most powerful pony quickly snapped orders,his subordinate commanders immedaitly carried out thier tasks with effiecent were a credit to Silver sabre.

A unifromed pegasus with the markings of his second-in command and a eye patch made her way over.  
"What about my pegasus?"She asked.  
Her commander grinned."We will strike first".  
"Where?".

"Everywhere,in a hours time we will have crossed the border to everynation on this world".He remarked before unlocking his gigantic wings and leaving the room.  
Leaving the two princesses close to death,leaving his sister and Twlight sparkle to mill around aimlessy with the other ponies.

**This was the start of where everything went wrong for Silver sabre.**


	4. Our finest hour

Number four here,so this is the start of something big,like a war...but no just any war...BUT A PONY WAR!

* * *

**Plains of Equestria:Silver Sabre**.  
The giant white pony stood at the head of a vast army. His army,the one that was going to strike first and destroy Equestrias neigbhouring countries before they could mobolise and attack it.  
To do this,he needed a army big enough to attack seventeen different nations and do it quickly. Forunatly he had a army which could do that.

Standing before him was the five hundread thousand strong ranks of his army,legions of Earth ponies,enitre regiments of Unicrons and the sky divisons of Pegasus all awiated his command to in a circle was his subordinate commanders who would join thier respective units would be expected to wage a different war on thier own with the backing of a combined pony approach.  
16 nations would be attacked by each of those commanders,the 17th would be his alone to fight,a entire state of magical ponys who had resisted being conquered by Equestria for hundreads of years,now the efforts of Silver Sabre would bring Rqewa to its knees.

"Go to your units ponys and array them in battle formation"He simply instrusted,and off went the 42 commanders who would co ordinate with each to bring success in 16 different and uniqe wars.

He faced the gigantic military machine of his and allowed a small smile smile,before him stood a impressive sight,a machine about to tested for the first every soldier,officer and general was experienced in war,but they had never done one as risky and brillant as this.  
Spreading his monsterous wings and flying up to a commanding position,Silver sabre was going to rally his ponys and maybe see them all for the last time.

"Greetings gentlecolts and mares,I am speaking to you all for what might be the last time we see each other.  
Our glorious nation of Equestria has been violated by a unknown enemy,it could be anyone of the nations that we are about to strike,however what we do know is that they all tried to kill our beloved princesses,Celestia and Luna.  
By the power vested in me,to protect this land and our people.  
I have decided to go to war with the world.  
This shall be our great test to take centre stage as a superpower and rule the world,many of us will not return as it will be a difficult we must win this,to defeat our foes we must use our advantages in combined pony approaches,you shall all attack the 16 nations that border us,the 17th one shall be left to me.

Remember this colts and mares that this is Equestrias darkest hour,and it is up to everyone of us to do our best.  
We shall fight in the air  
We shall fight on the land,on the beaches,in the mountains and we shall fight agaisnt dragons,mintours,ursas and even other ponys.

Remeber that shall Equestia survive for another 1000 years,every little filly and fole,every colt and mare shall say that THIS IS OUR FINEST HOUR".  
A defening cheer went across the plains as the military might of Equestria went to war.  
The number of Pegasus that flew blocked out the sun.  
The earth ponies with thier gigantic weapons and massive muscles shook the ground whereever they went.  
The unicorns followed suit,thier magic allowing them to keep up with the earth ponies and the Pegasus.

Wherever they went,the armies of Equestria knew that they had each other to reley on.  
Except one who would fight a war on his won.  
Silver sabres task was the most difficult of all,to destroy the nation of Rqewa.


	5. Timeline

Chapter 05,time for war and batteling,while Silver sabre succed?,wheres Rarity?,why isnt Fluttershy in a mental home yet?.  
WHO EAT MY COOKIES!.All of these or just one will be hopefully answered.  
Anyway moving on with the speed a mi24 Hind with my at the controls,the fighting will be on your bets and eat the popcorn.  
We have lots to do.

* * *

**TIMELINE:  
**_The world has always been at war,the nation of Equestria has constantly tried to gain the upper hand in the league of ponies in its quest to become a superpower._  
_However in 899AE(EQUESTRIAN CREATION)The founders of Equestria which has been the first nations creators died.  
Thier two daughters Luna and Celestia were always agaisnt massive formation of the military and instead created a royal guard to protect the nation as a self defense a result Equestrias offensive forces shrank and shrank, always to a lack of funding from the goverment and poor recruitment,the Royal Equestrian military began to shrink and shrink until its border control forces collasped.  
Equestria began to be attacked on all sides,in 1914 this became a full scale war and in 1945 Princess Celestia was forced to use the elements of harmoney to force back her enemies,the military counterattacked but was too weak to push far and fast enough until they become bogged down in bitter trench warfare,in 1990 a treaty was signed and the league of ponies banned any war._

_However Equestria may have been the biggest,most populos of all nations,it was still the weakest._  
_In the year2000AE a new commander by the name of Silver sabre re-built the military and forced his way to the top,in 2010 he become the 3rd most powerful in Equestria,succeded only by the rulers .byincreasing the military by 3500% Silver sabre began to step up patrols and border skirmishs became common as the REM became more experienced._  
_In the summer of 2011 Equestria was in a position of strength and began to be classified as a superpower._

_However in the middle of 2012AE,the two princesses became knocked out after drinking a liquid,fearing this a attack Silver sabre mobolised the 500 000 strong REM and launched his pre empitve strike agasint every nation on the planet._  
_At first the REM was successful due to blitzkrieg tactics and sheer numbers,but in the end most of the 19 wars fought was ending up in bitter trench sabre himself was not heard for a few days._  
_The final stages of the war was launched on the last day as only nations remained secure,all others had nation was personally attacked by the supreme commander himself while the other was a fortress,protected by dragons,ursa majors etc._  
_The fight for the fortress nation was the biggest battle in pony history,with both sides sustaining hugelosses._  
_In the end though,the battle for world domination was won by Equestria,but with its troops still fighting over land and in the air,the superpower was still not ready to accept its new title._  
_The war itself,from the day the two princess were poisoned,to the final battle raged was only a few days apart._

_This is how the worlds most brillant pony met his end..._


	6. A joke

Ah well sorry about that,its my Russian style of writing since we prefer acta non verba (action not words).Now as I have said in my profile and on the infomation under the title,there is no great expectations for this,I am not a fluent speaker and have only learnt English for a year,although I speak and write alot,while researching this language,please remember that everything I put down is not native,I am trying my best to do this on my own.  
Anyway lets include a bit more speech and more length...hopefully.

* * *

_The fight for the fortress nation still raged on as the REM brought up thier heavy cannons and massive rail guns were being pushed into position while daily bombing raids of four-peagus bombers bombared the fortress all day.  
Until the princess returned there would be no night,just day. For Silver sabre however he never noticed the change,he was far too busy._  
**  
16KM OUTSIDE THE FORTRESS:114TH BATTERY**  
The gigantic artillary pieces were finally moved into position by sweating teams of Earth ponys,Unicorns loaded the massive shells with magic while Pegasus bombers flew above them all the time.  
"Hold!"One the station commanders shouted and the railways guns stopped,Earth ponys dragging field artillary uncurled themselves from ropes and the flying Pegasus dropped sections of a gigantic cannon,loaded with magical shells.  
All too quickly the battery of death was lined up,the guns travesered and loading of warheads the size of houses began.  
"Load and dont stop loading!,in four hours we commence the bombardment!".Another one of the station commanders with a camofluaged helmet and a pair of binoculars roared out from a concelead position."

"Range,16km!".  
"134.345.4142,Co ordinates".  
"37 Degress to the left!". A ring of orders came out from beneath and over the cannons.  
In just four hours the remains of the proud REM,under a sustained bombardment from the air and the ground would begin thier assualt on the fortress.  
What awaited them was the surviviours from all they had previously crushed,a pitiful last stand for the world.  
Dragons,Minitours,Ursas,ponys of all three types,was just some of the defenders species included.

However for the first time in 6days of war,the sun began to fall and the night began,much to the suprise of it cancelled the well made REM plans,they were planning to attack in the sun and now it was night.  
A quick witted Strike commander however arranged with the top level staff that they would attack at dawn instead.  
"Gentlecolts and mares,our artillary and bombers will pound the fortress walls while our troops in the trenches will advance with the siege equipment,close pegasus support will be provided by the thunderbolt and frogfoot squadrons,dont let us down ponies!".

* * *

**Silver sabre.17th War:**  
Equestrias most powerful colt was alone in his private war...in a military base,just the last stepping stone until the grand palace.  
On his own and versaus the might of the long unchallenged superpower of pure Unicorn nation of Mareica,he was so far winning in his quest to gain the power source that fueled such a powers needs.  
"Cant you fools see that Equestria is now dominant?"He questioned a squad of ponys that he was fighting.  
"No response?,die then!"The supreme commander roared before splitting a skull in half with a mighty hoof to its face,another one fell to the might of his magic,the pony evaportated and another one was soon blown to pieces by a explosive spell,Silver sabre fought his way to the central heart of Mareica,yet he was soon going to be overwelmed by the sheer numbers of unicorns.  
Even though his tough frame proteced him from spells and the like,every time Silber sabre used his own magic.A blood vessel popped and a tear opened up in his white coat.  
He was beggining to mentally suffer from using such powerful spells of death.

Another squad pounced on him,and he blew them into a back on a golden armoured guard that was trying to grab his tail."How fucking many are there of you?"He shouted into the walls. The response was yet more unicorns waiting to kill him.  
But Shining sabre killed them first,but he was paying a heavy price.  
Soon his fabalous white coat was swimming in his own blood and the mental mind of the most powerful colt was struggeling to keep him sane from all the death.  
Well infact his mental power wasnt the only thing really,in the midst of all the fighting and killing he still thought of his little sister and how he had to leave her when she was small becuase thier parents and ponyville hated him so much for a strange reason.  
"Rarity..."He mumbled,seeing her reflection in a pool of water.

Silver sabre moment of hesitation almost killed him. A pony the size of him came up and was about to cast a killing spell."Oh no you dont!"Silver sabre reacted before the spell was even cast,his wings instantly opened and he flew behind the huge unicorn,making it miss and destroy part of the wall. Revealling the way to the grand palace.  
The blood dripped white pony countered with his own spell,a less potent and rapid fire version of his own spell:Excalibuar.  
The purple beam of magic erupted from the metre long horn and turned the unicron to dust."Aghhhhh!"Silver sabre screamed as the mental backlash hit him like a dragons firey breath.  
A leg bone cracked and started to bend slightly.  
He had to pullhimself together,despite seeing the exit he was unable to reach it."You give me no choice..."  
The heavier version of Excalibuar was cast and the powerful magic destroyed all around him,spikes coming out of the ground and impaling his enemies.  
The main beam then struck the grand place,cutting a massive hole in it. "I cant walk but I can still fly!".His statement was proven when another leg cracked but his wings unflured and Silver sabres massive wings proppelled him out of the building while darkness fell for the first time in six days.  
"So you are alive after all...Celestia..."

* * *

**Canterlot:Celestia.**The white ruler of Equestria woke up with a grin on her face,much to the suprise of her students,guards and the nobles that helpled rule.  
"Princess what happened?"Twlight asked,pushing away guards as she tried to comfort her mistress. Though expecting many things the unicorn was suprised when Celestia smiled."Yes Im fine,enjoy the joke?".  
"..."JOKE"?.."Shouted everypony in range of the princess.  
"Why of course my dear subjects,princess Luna and myself always do a nice joke at the beggining of hearts and hooves day...why are you so suprised?".She asked confused and suprised.  
Shining armour took the suprised and confused princess aside.  
Rarity was there and could any hear a few scraps of thier convosation.  
"War?...Fortress nation?".And others were heard.

"Twlight,I think my brothers in trouble..."Rarity sounded more concerned about her brother than she did about Celestia."I think hes fine"Twlight grunted back.  
"FINE?,What if he ruins his mane,his coat or he gets hurt?"The usually calm pony went haywire and into distress mode.  
"Talk about family loyalty...


	7. The countdown

Chapter 7 I believe. Anyway massive artillary and bombers,not to mention Rairtys having a nervous breakdown.  
Time to make nations burn...

* * *

**HYKRONS AIRFIELD:027MINS TO ZERO HOUR.**  
The makeshift airfiled was buzzing with activity,the massive four-Pegasus bombers lined up in thier hundreads to recieve massive bombloads that was loaded up by sweating grounds crews,Unicorns anti aircraft gunners boarded the midsection and tailsgunners,the flight crew also boarded the bombers.  
The attack was to begin at dawn with a satuartion attack by bombers with single flight Peagsus as escorts to to protect the bombers and secure air superiotity,then could the close Pegasus support help out the ground forces in thier bid to capture the fortress and smash the worlds last bastion so Equestria could reign supreme.

Although the massive artillary barrage fired by gigantic railways guns and other monstorous machines would knock down the walls it would be up to the Equestrian airforce to bring the pain.  
**20MINS TO ZERO HOUR:**In a record time of just seven minutes the 230 bombers and the 450 escorts were lined up on the airfields eighteen runways. The ground crews had set up lights along the tarmac and Earthponys were guiding the heavy craft to thier positions.  
"Roll call,all bombers report".The tannoys called all across the 18mile long and 6 mile wide airfield.  
"Bombers 1-57 ready". The first 57 took off to the sound of a horn,they thundered down the runways.  
"Escorts 1-127 are off"The first wave of escorts for the bombers shot off and were airbourne before the much bigger Pegasus flown craft due to thier massive weight.

"First waves,form up,second wave clear to go,third and susequent waves you are clear to procced down runways 15,16,17 and 18,good luck Ponies and dont fail!".

* * *

**04MINS TO ZERO HOUR:Artillary instillation 034-2**.  
The final checks to the huge guns were made,shells the size of houses were loaded onto a carasel and then transported around the guns to where they would be loaded up onto a evlavator before slotting into the gun barrel itself. The same went to the mulitple magic launchers where the Unicorns and Pegasus operated the launchers themsleves.  
In less than six minutes hell would be launched from positions such as these,they would crack the fortress walls and destroy the final obstacle in the REM"s path. However nervous all in the military were,they knew that thier commander Silver sabre may be far away,but his example has transformed the REM from a poor force to the strongest arm of the Equestrian goverment.  
It wasnt the royal guard that had made Equestria a super power..it was THEM the MILITARY that was to praise and when they returned from thier conquest,they would all be dissmissed and return to thier familys in waiting.

"Guns loaded,commence aiming,co ordinates 3023-4562 degress,all crews not essential,evacuate the area".Was the order in 02mins,in those 2mins the mile long barrels were slowly traversed to thier respective firing angles,wind blew out of the massive generators powering the guns.  
"01MINS TO GO,ALL HANDS FIX POSITIONS AND BRACE FOR FIRING!"The sargents screamed out orders,checking thier time pieces.  
"30 seconds to go,brace for impacts".The guns finished traversing.  
"20 seconds to go"The guns were aimed and ready for fire.  
"10 SECONDS"The massive wave of Pegasus bombers flew overhead".  
"9,8,7,6,5"The banners of the Royal Equestrain Military shone over the trenches and the ponies in the mudholes,foxholes and the trenches prepared to race out into deaths mouth.  
"4"The grounds forces opened thier mouths.  
"3"The bomb bays on the bombers opened and a gigantic battle for air began.  
"2"The levers were realesed on the railway cannons.  
"1!"Nothing happened for a spilt seconds.  
"FIRE!"All hell broke loose as a massive artillary barrage flew over the ground and knocked down the fortress walls,the banners of Equestia flew high and the grounds forces went "over the top",they screamed thier war cries as they braved hundreads of mines and snipers,masses of minitours,and ursas faced the unrelenting charge of the REM.  
Behind the curtain walls of the grim fortress,thousands of tons of high explosives dropped and found thier mark,burning buildings and everything in the bombers path while thier gunners and Escorts tried to stave off dragons and interceptors.

This would have made Shining sabre proud.


	8. WMD

Found a picture of Raritys brother on the internet,it goes to a Gothika029,if you ever see him,thank this awesome man,I havent asked his permission so if hes reading this then you have all rights to ask me to remove this download,a lack of background infomation has been pointed out, although in this one Raritys brother does have wings.. Moving on I wanted this to be kind of like a ww3 but in pony terms,the technogoly in this alternate world war for weapons is around world war 1 tech,the bombers are like two Pegasus on each wing with unicorns serving as gunners,and Earth ponies as the flight crew. So to sum this up,who really is the person responsible for starting this war?,the other nations?,Silver Sabre?,Celestias dumb joke?,was the joke intended?,or was it to serve a darker purpose...

* * *

**Ponyville:10 YEARS AGO,Rarity(Filly).**  
"But Silver!,I dont wanna go!"Rarity tried to halt her brother as they walked down a dirt track which was out of town."Haha,you will thank me later lil"sis"Silver sabre replied,using his magic to put his sister on his back. "Silver,I dont like it up here,its a long way down".Rarity kept complaining. "Stop whining,and complaing...it may come in useful later on in life but not now"Silver sabre grinned.

"...,why are you doing this anyway,your supposed to be in the universty studing for your final exams..not trying to find me a playmate".The little filly remakarked,wondering on why her massively bigger brother was even doing this for her when she didnt want it.  
"Because Im leaving soon Rarity,our parents and everypony around here hates me for being...a ******* mutant and with this horn and wings,apparetenly only the royal family should have this kind of genetics,besides Ive always wanted to go in the armed forces,not being some kind of ***** job like a doctor or lawyer".His fustration at the world began to show,the huge 5foot long horn wasnt even fully grown,he was the biggest in his year and rivalled the royal guard captains in size,not at least he had wings which was very rare.  
Silver sabre then remembered that he was talking to his little sister,the only pony he had in the world._Thats why I HAVE to do this,even if macintosh hates me...like everyone around here,I need to get Rarity a playmate...I dont want to go,I dont want to lose her but with the resentment around here...its my only option._  
"But I love you very much,you have always been here for me"His little sister interuppted his thoughts."I love you too Rarity,except big brother has to go...if I could be with you I Im sure applejack will be a great partner,she might even let you dress her up".He tried to smile but nothing came out.

They reached the end of the dirtrack and came into the apple familys residence. "Wait here,Granny smith will hopefully see the positive side of our vist"Silver sabre let Rarity down and galloped over to the familys barn.  
"Is anypony in!,listen this is about Rarity!"He knocked on the door. The wooden framed door opened and Granny smith stepped gave the unicorn-pegasus a dirty look before spotting the little filly a few metres back.  
"What about her?.."She gritted her teeth and Big Mac also came to the door and gave Silver sabre a look. The much bigger and non red pony thought for a few moments before saying what he had to say._ I need to get them to see that Im going for good,and Rarity needs friends._  
"Listen,I know Applejacks lonely and needs a friend,and so does Rarity...shes not anything like me,please Im going to be out of everyponys mane in a few days...just make sure Rarity has someone to play with".Silver sabre never pleaded,but this time he made a exception.  
Big Mac and Granny Smith whispered to each other for a few small moments. "I dont know what to say...I hate you,I really do but I cant leave Rarity like this,even if she is "your"sister,Ill see what Applejack wants to say about this"They both said at the same time.  
A few years ago Silver sabre would have gone mental at hearing that he was hated,but now he was used to it._Problem is,I know I will never be accepted but its Rarity that Im worried about._  
"DID SOME PONY SAY MY NAME!"Applejacks distinctive voice ripped through the air and she appeared at the door."Hey!"She pointed at Rarity who looked nervous."You look lonely,wanna play?"She shouted in a friendly manner. "Go on,have fun"Silver sabre said to his filly sister,she ran inside.  
"Thanks,although you never liked me to begin with"He sarcastically said to the two apple family ponies before unfluring his wings and flying away.  
"MUTANT!"Big Mac and Granny Smith screamed after him.

* * *

**Canterlot city,recruitment day:10years ago Shining Armour.  
**"Well I wish to do my best today and hopefully become a respected member"Shining Armour spoke outload to himself,today was the recruitment for the royal guard..the ELITE and he was going to join the best of the best.  
"Excuse me,wheres the recruitment centre"A voice called out from behind him."Oh another want to be member of the royal guard,well if you can stay with me then we can go together".Shining Armours trademark smile whipped around with his voice as he turned to address the stranger. "No,the military please,and make it quick;Ive just had a four hour fly from ponyville".Silver sabre replied in a cold eyes dead level with the smaller colt.  
"Well hello prince...,havent seen you before"Shining armour did his best to sound friendly."Im not a prince,I may have wings and a horn but I am common...unlike you upperclass".  
"We are not going to get along together"The smaller colt replied.

* * *

**Canterlot:Present day:The mane6 & Shining armour.**  
"So thats how we became play-fillys then"Applejack deduced from Raritys story."And no wonder you dont like him...and scared of him no offense BBBFF"Twilight remarked at her own brothers story.  
"But what has this got to do with the current situation?,after all Raritys brother did declare a war,and Celestias not happy about it".Shining Armour pondered outloud. "Maybe becuase my brother would never start a war on his own,everpony may hate him,but he has a pretty good head...even if he is mentally unstable..."Rarity argued.  
"Are you trying to suggest that the princess wanted "THIS"?"Twlight,senseing something was being sad negativly about the princess,instantly came to her defense...even if she wasnt present.  
"Maybe,my brother drank bottles and bottles of that stuff and he wasnt harmed,I think Celestias hiding something"Rarity dared to unsurp Twilights belief in the princess,so the purple unicorn hoof-slapped the crystal coloured pony. "YOU BITCH"Rarity hoof slapped her back with a slight nose bleed.  
"Ponies...can we stop this,I think Raritys up to something".Shining Armour restrained the two girls.  
"Well,she doesnt seem to like my animals anymore"Fluttershy spoke up.  
"Doesnt like cake,although I just eat them pie remarked,eating a cake that had magically appeared.  
"Same goes for my apples"Applejack commented,"And MY sonic rainbooms are banned now.."Rainbow Dash angriely replied.

"Well...she has been acting paranoid when Silver sabres around,she also talks to princess Luna about using the elements of harmony now and again...shit does that ring a bell why shes been cooped up in the tallest tower?"Shining Armour did a verbal mess in his armour and looked at the floor,slightly shocked.  
"She cant use the elements on her own men...right?"Twilights careful shield around her faith for the princess evaporated.

* * *

**Princesses Celestia and Luna:Elements of harmony.**  
"Right Luna,get into position and use Generoisty,Honestly and Kindness,Ill handle the other two".Celestias twitch got more paranoid._Now Silver sabres armies are bogged down in thier little war,I can finally elimated him and his army at the same time,Im brillant!._  
"Aim at...34-45-03-26-09-54 Luna,we must kill all who oppose us!".  
"Okay Celestia,but arnt you overeacting?,after all he said he went to war becuase he thought it was a attack,Silver sabre never knew about our "joke"...wait you never intended this as a joke did you?".Luna realised something. She realised that Celestia wanted Silver sabre to go to war,so she could use the elements to destroy him,thus making her the supreme ruler of the world.  
"I want him to "die" Luna,now on the count of 3,we fire...ready?".  
"Course"Luna replied,turning her head so her sister couldnt see how sad she was over having to do this.  
"3"The tears that she had to execute 350 thousand of her own was heart wrenching.  
"2"The tears began to flow".  
"1"They trickeled out of her eyes and down her snout.  
"FIRE!"A tear for each one of the codemmened dropped to the floor as the elements flew across Equestria and into space,in less than 30seconds a massive mushroom appeared in the distance as the elements of harmony did thier work as weapons of mass destruction.


	9. Death from above

Well chapter9,not many people have read this and not many like it:(,I think its the first story where Rarity has a brother/family member in such a high position.  
Many of you who are reading this are going to ask,"Silver sabre is overpowered".He is in his own way,except he does have some massive weakness and he cant proform positive spells like but not least he is a unique build,only the royal family has wings and a horn.(Princess Cadence using magic and then flying in the canterlot wedding).And becuase of this,he is hated for Granny smith is prejudiced agasint Silver sbare because he has wings and a horn like the royal family. Anyway this is a slight alternate universe and Silver sabre is a O.C,the uploaded image is what he looks like but with wings.

* * *

**BOMBER FORMATION-SEVENTH WAVE.  
**  
"This is uh,bomber 3-4 we are approaching the fortress,be advised we are under heavy anti-air fire and there are reports of dragons in this sector".The lead four peagsus bomber reported as it came under fire from Unicorns using flak spells 2300feet below.  
"3-4 this is Red-hoof,check your source,the escorts should be ablet to handle them,countinue with mission".The radio chattered as mission command radioed back.  
"Red-hoof,this is 3-4...uh our uh escorts have gone to help secure another sector,we are blind and I...OH SHIT".The link cut off as static filled the airwaves. "3-4 report in,3-4 do you copy over?"Mission commands voice sounded slightly nervous,Pegasus bombers didnt disappear like way the lead bomber had gone down over heavily contested airspace,the rest of the formation,a little over 350metres back was ordered to countinue and drop thier playloads on the residental sectors of the fortress,a tactic used to break the enemys will and morale.

The heavy bombers countinued thier course,unicorn gunners watching the blind spots and the Earth pony crew monitering radio traffic,last but not least the Pegasuses wings kept a steady beat.  
The foward craft saw something below through the clouds. They radioed it in.  
"Advise looking down at the ground over".  
The ponies of all the bomber looked down.  
Below there wasnt even a battle going down in the fortress and outside,ponies clashed with ponies,unicorns used thier magic to level buildings and kill anything in thier path.  
The Earth ponies charged anything big enough to be a problem while Pegasus close support squadrons pounced on anything that dared to move. It was a slaughter as the REM unleashed its power on the worlds last free nation.

But for everything that the ponies that at thier command,the fortress nation had a answer. Bridges were blown up to prevent the Earth ponies from gaining access to any more ground. Minitours and the surviving ponies from all three races worked together while huge dragons and pegasus interceptors proweled the sky and the earth.

"This is war...right?"One of the nervous members of a bomber raidoed,the ponies voice thick with confusion. "Shut up and do your job".His commander was heard.

"Listen,I can hear something".Despite the massive war going on down below,in the skies above it was raining and snowing at the same time. "Visibility down to 235metres,advise closer formation..tighten up everypony".Mission command ordered. Obeying the bombers flew closer together.  
"I still think I saw something...".  
"I see it,but I cant hear it".  
"Looks like a large formation of unidentifed flying things approaching,we may be in for a massive shock".One of the lead bombers commander reported in he could see was a massive bunch of black objects with wings on the horizon.  
"This is 5-6 looks we have lightning inbound...SHIT ONE OF THE WINGS HAVE WE ARGGHHH!"The large aircrafts crew was incinerated by burnt out carcasses fell through the air and the stricken bombers payload exploded ,revealling the area around in white light. Thats when the crews realised how screwed they were.

The "unidentified winged creatures"were infact the elder dragons,the ones that had collected so much greed they were unnaturally huge,the biggest rivalled a mountain in size.

The first ones ripped through the formation like paper,the drgaons mouths swalload bombers whole,though they found out that the eplosive playload was often too much to handle,and some of the beasts too,fell down like the bombers.

"This is 403rd Pegasus squadron with the 122th and the 105th,we are engaing enemy combatents right now,drop your bombs".In the formations darkest hour,thier escorts came back with reinforcements,although thier timing with critical and they did slay a few,it wasnt thier intervenetion did allow the bombing to commence.

"Resdential area below,opening bomb bay doors".The remanining bombers opened thier bays.  
"Flaks getting thicker,no real danger commence with bombing".The acting commander of the formation the bombers approached thier targets,Unicron flak fire became fiercer,although they were too high for the Unicorns to aim accuractly,the bombers were not safe from lucky shots.  
One crew found that out then a stray shot hit a fuel line,detonating the payload and and engulfing the world around them in a huge firebomb.  
"Target in range,drop drop drop drop".The bombers dropped thier bombs.

It took around 23seconds for the resendential area to feel the wrath of the heavens.


	10. Rewards

Never thought I would get to a chapter 10,wel as this is my first MLP story,its gone kind of well,thanks for the review Phoenix King!.Hope you enjoy it:).  
Now the elements of harmoney can be used as lethal(hurt something or as a duel weapon).Non letheal.(How the cartoon portays it)Or the WMD version where it is similar to a 6nuclear missle cluster where it annihilates mostly everything. However only the two princesses can use it(together)and Luna was a bit reluctent...

* * *

**FORTRESS NATION OF ALRA-5th day of siege:Elements of Harmoney.**

The rainbow coloured beam bit its way through the atmosphere at over 2300 mph, it came down from space but a small but powerful shield spell was formed to stop it from a unknown spell was powerful but it couldnt stop the most powerful weapon in existance.

The elements first liqudated the air around them,freezing anything moving before causing the said objects to combust silently. Next game the tallest objects,buildings,sky scrapers and low flying Pegasus and dragons were turned to gigantic artillary of the REM paled in comparision of what was happening.

The next stage of the WMD was to seperate into six different "drills".Where the drills bored down into the surface before connecting. The titanic underground connection blasted upwards creating a huge mushroom cloud that was visable from Equestria. Most things by then had already blew up,turned to dust or was simply squshed like a bug when something heavy is dropped on it.

The shockwave then comepetly elimated anything alive within 150km,plants, and everything was completly destroyed. The crater was still expanding downwards,leaving a hole in the planet.

But...there were survivors.

* * *

**Princess Cadence+Shining armour:Canterlot private tower.**  
"I dont believe it..."Cadence whispered,she had been looking out of the tower at the elements of harmoney as they were launched by the princess...and now she could see where they went. The mushroom cloud was visable,even on a non sunny day like today.  
"Celestias gone over the line...but I cant order her about and I think Lunas done this aswell".Her husband joined her and commentated.  
"Agreed the only pony with enough force and authority to stand up to Celestia would be the military chief,Silver sabre and since he went in that direction...my god".Cadence realised what Celestia had just done. She had killed the military and Silver sabre,so that no one could order her about.

"I think we better talk to them".Shining armour remakarked,putting on a serious face and donning his uniform."Ill come with you!".His wife darted after the captain of the royal guard.

* * *

**Princesses Celestia and Luna...:Canterlot royal tower.**  
"Nice job sis,now you need to be "rewarded".Celestia grinned to herself after seeing her work and justice to her rule being done. Now the world was under her control,Silver sabre was gone for good and his powerful military Luna...she had conjured the spell with her older sister but...it didnt feel as powerful,it was ovbious that Luna didnt like it. But Celestia knew how to punish her little sister.  
"What reward,dont tell me its going to be another crappy games console".Luna remarked,knowing that Celestias "rewards"were usually childish pranks.

But using the elements like that...to murder and kill hundreads of thousands and possibily Luna the guilt would never go away,to Celestia it was everyday. Well it happened,Silver sabre was dead and his army Luna,he was didnt get why he was hated,maybe it was becuase he was a Pegacorn like her,but nobody had ever called HER a mutant. Anyway,like his sister,Silver sabre was good looking,he had displayed a sense of humor that she liked and he always tried to make a his jokes made her laugh.

"Now for your reward!".Celestia shouted,bringing Luna out of her thoughts,the bigger sister hadnt have anything in a box for her "reward". It was confusing,until the bigger pony touched her horn.  
"What are you doing?".Luna remakred,feeling a electrical sensesation,her horn was a fetish,something that she had previously touched now and again for the pleasureable sense that she got from rubbing it.  
"No NO NO NO!"She screamed as Celestia giggely rubbed her horn faster and faster,she got hotter and hotter and started to moan in pleasure. Apparently Celestia had known that this was her younger sisters weakpoint.

The purple pony fell on the floor and began to moan and scream uncontrollably as Celestia kept rubbbing it faster and faster. "STOPPPP!"She screamed before her body went into climax and Luna had her first non priavte orgasm. All the meanwhile the older sister laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

**Princess Cadence+Shining armour:Canterlot** **royal tower.  
**  
The two ponies made they way up the tall stairs that led up to the royal armour,his face grim ordered the guards to move or "suffer the counsequences". Cadence followed behind,her hoofs making no sound as she trotted along.  
"Whats that?"She asked as the pair climbed the stairs. She sniffed the air and then beulched. "Smells like...something".Shining armour preffered not to ask what it smelt like,he already knew that it was for the bed and know was NOT the time.

They looked at each other."Race you to the top".Cadence winked in a playful manner and procceded to gallop up the stairs giggeling like a excited filly. "Right behind you!".Her husband felt like it was a good time to improve his mood so he chased her up the stairs. _Im thankful my wife is such a nice person,beautiful,caring and such a good pony.  
_He felt lucky really,to be married to a princess. Unfortunatly the thinking was enough to let Cadence to take the lead and by the time he got up the stairs,she was already wiggeling her back playfully at him like she had won the nobel pony prize. "I win I win I win I win!".His wife giggeled.

"Yeah you win,now let me have a look at that door".Shining armour crept over to the door which led to the princesses room. Peeking through a crack he saw something that should never be seen again.  
"Honey,come here".He instructed,holding out a hoof. Cadence obeyed and trotted up to her husband."What is it?...what,hey thats for another time!".She shrieked as he rubbed her horn.

Cadence didnt move firstly but after 20seconds she had to break off as the eletrically sexual,pleasurable tingle became too much. In return she nuged Shining armour and whispered in his ear seductivley."We can do this afterwards if you want,alone in our room".  
He grinned but geastured her to have a look through the crack.  
Cadence gasped,inside was Celestia rubbing Lunas horn,the poor pony in question was awake but unable to much otherwise than moan as she became more and more pleasured,but it really hurt judging by the look of pain in her defeated eyes.  
"I think Celestias gone nuts...".


	11. preluade to war

Well the last chapter was alright,Ive always thought the two princess as:Celestia as something like 22 years old,already gone through puberty and stuff so shes alot better at the "older sister kind of thing". Lunas like the naughty 18year old who likes to go out alot. Guess Im the only one who knew she had a fetish for her horn.  
Anyway,Celestias executed most of the REM and killed millions.

* * *

**REM-Silver sabre-Extinct nation of ALRA.**  
In the end he never got his power source as the magical Unicorns had committed sucide to prevent him from getting it.  
Now he was the leader of a broken army,all around Silver sabre was hundreads of graves from both sides,he had struck a deal with the remaining units of the world to help him in his task.  
Turns out they would have welecomed being incorparated into the Equestrian Emprie. Out of the 500 000 Pegasus,Unicrons and Earth ponies that had started the war,only five hundread and fifty remained. But since the world had united with him,Silver sabres strength was around just over three thousand Ponies,Dragons and a host of other creatures.

The elements of harmoney,used by the princesses wasnt at full strenght,he knew that Luna would never do something like that and had to forced,diminishing its power so only Celestia strength was bought,and his own shield spell had saved the three thousand+ UAF(United armed forces).From destruction.  
"Why would they do this?".He said sadly,all of his commanders were dead or dying.

"Form up in formation".His new commanders ordered thier reminaing troops. As one,the UAF stood to attention as thier commander slowly and painfully trotted over to the head of the UAF.  
"Brothers,Sisters of the UAF,most of you will have known by now that Celestia had started this war to further her own power,then when it looked like she would win,she tried to kill us all.  
But we are not dead,together we shall strike at Canterlot and bring justice to Celestia,remember that even the Royal Guard will be present in its thousands and there will be millions of Citizens off all kinds,we must not kill. Only Celestia is deserving of that...the highest form of capital punishment...execution".With his small speech done,the UAF rolled out and flew to Equestria,either with wings or magic.

The next time he would see Celestia.  
There would be a reckoning,but where would Luna stand?.She was a nice pony,kind of cute,pretty and she enjoyed his jokes unlike no best thing was that she accepted him for what Silver sabre was.

Either way,this was not going to end well.

* * *

**Canterlot royal tower:Princess Celestia-Luna+Cadence and Shinging armour.  
**  
"Celestia,you need to remember what you just did to your sister...I mean shes YOUR SISTER for fucks sake!".Shining armour was angry at Celestia for doing this to poor Mare didnt enjoy it,even if she did in her own private time...  
"Im the ruler of this NATION," captain"and Ill do what I please!".Celestia shouted back,pissed that one of her servents had dared to speak up,let alone confront her. Meanwhile Cadence was trying to get Luna back on her hoofs,even if she was covered in "stuff".  
"And then you kill Silver sabre,AND millions of others JUST so that you can rule over the world?".The arguement got more heated as the royal guard captain bought up the matter of his princesses mass genecide.  
"He was going to try and take over MY rule,the rule that I have SAFEGUARDED for over one thousand years!".Celestia counter argued,certain that she would win.

"Really...in the great war,you almost lost becuase you never tried to do what Silver sabre did...at least he accepts his job and carried out with it...now HE is dead,just like the millions you have condemmed to death!".

"HOW DARE YOU,Im am PRINCESS CELESTIA,ruler of Equestria and NOW the world!,you stupid colt...". And so the two argued and made threats agasint each other. But no pony in the room saw the green light that flashed agasint Canterlot and made its way inside the that it slowly creeped inside the royal tower until it filled the whole room with its light.  
"What the hell is that?".The four ponies shouted together.

The green light slowly retracted to a wall,and then it formed into a flying Pegacorn,its red and black armour was stained,half of its face was deformed and a wing was horribly shredded.  
"I am Silver sabre,Im coming for you Celestia...".Silver sabre spoke,his face torn with anger and harted,behind him were hundreads of similer looking creautres,soon the green light faded into nothing. Celestias twitch became apparent again and she went into hysteria once more.  
"QUICK!,Hes coming,hes coming,HES COMING!".She shrieked nervously. "What should we do then?".Cadence whispered,terrifered that the REM commander would destroy them all.

"Hes going to kill everyone,ready the defeneses,marshal the guard...turn Equestria into his grave!".The white princesses voice,terrfied was heard.  
"Yes princess..."Silver sabre donned his helmet once more and made ready to marshal his troops.

_All accross Equestria,barricades were readied and the guard were present in thier thousands,the wonderbolts were called to server while mass recruitment for Celestias guard for being put into place.  
The gigantic political might of Equestria was bought into place...but in the end,out of both sides who would really win?._


	12. Battle for Canterlot

Time for the civil war in Equestia.

* * *

**Battle for Equestia  
**_  
Princess Celestia had placed her forces far and wide through out Equestia,the guards had garriosoned every military base and there were regular patrols.  
Shining armour in paticular was responsible for the main gate into Equestria,known as checkpoint charlie,his own force of six thousand guards was a powerful,united battalion of the 15th Divsions finest._

_While most of the citizens stayed in thier homes and waited for it to blow over,Rarity and her friends were exacuated to Canterlot,in the hope that Silver sabre would not attack his own sister,Celestias propaganda had recruited more and more and soon the guards ranks filled with new recruits._

_However,when Silver sabres forces smashed through checkpoint charlie with a massive ariel assualt,they kept slicing through Shining armours battalion until there was nothing left. But no ponies were killed,on the UAE commanders orders that they would not kill any."This was a war to remove Celestia from power and by force until they could trial her for treason".He said._

_The princesses armies began to rout and run for Canterlot under the gaunt assualt of Dragons and ponies,soon only Canterlot remained..._

_It was nothing like anyone remembered it,the shield barrier was 3times as large and towers were full with guards,while heavy walls and the most powerful magic in existance protected it from Silver sabres previously successful ariel forces.  
...However the most powerful colt didnt intend to attack Canterlot with his airforces straight away,he was going to do it with the giant railway cannon known as "Hells gates"._

* * *

**24KM away from Canterlot-970mm artillary railway cannon:"Hells gates".  
**A quadtriple section of tracks were laid down just for the "Hells gates" slowly thundered down the railway line. Earth ponies guided it in until it came to a stop with a gigantic woosh of air.

"Loading sequence iniated".A red light came out from various points around the massive artillary piece,it towered over Silver sabres army and dawarfed the mighty Elder dragons themsleves.  
One by one,the huge high explosive rounds were taken down by commendered trains and then loaded into a elavator which would then guide the massive shells to a winch. Guided by stern Earth ponys,the shells were then loaded into a revolver drum. "Loading complete,any non crew evacuate the area".

The first of the shells were loaded into the gun barrel."Traverse 23 degrees,elavate 45 degrees...perfect".  
The barrel now stuck up over 1500metres in the air,it started to extend until the total height was almost hitting the cloud layer.  
"Firing in ten seconds,prepare for shockwave".The earth pony crew donned helmets and grabbed onto railings or whatever they could find.

Ten seconds later Hells gates opened fired,signalling the start for the battle of Canterlot...  
Its massive shells flew through the air visably,thier high vilocity broke the speed bairs and produced multiple sonic rainbooms,they then hit the shield at over mach12. For second it would look like Canterlots pink shield hold but nothing stood up to the 970mm cannon and lived.  
Slowly it began to crack at the pont of impact with the first shell,then it split wide open and disappeted under the extreme first shell then exploded.  
Canterlots main defense was split wide open and the defenders watched in horror as their walls and towers fell down under the massive shattered and a choking cloud of dust followed,blinding the defenders of Canterlot until they realised that a massive horde of parachutes had floated a insant the guards fortified positions were comprimised by hundreads of Unicorns. Pegasus and Dragons worked together as they fought a aeriel battle above the huge city.

* * *

**Canterlot hall:Princess Celestia.**  
Equestias paranoid ruler stared out of her broken glass windows at her crumbeling empire,how could she has lost?. Silver sabre was ment to be dead and so was his fucking army,now he was back from hell and had smashed through over 45 of her battlions. Even Shining armour,considered by many to be the best field commanders the royal guard had was unable to stem the tide.

"How could this happen..."She hissed to herself,eyes bloodshot red and a nervous twitch in her ears."FUCK!".She smashed a priceless glass table with her hoofs in rage.  
"Get me,Cadence,Shining armour,and the mane six in here...RIGHT NOW!".She screamed at one of her sabre would not attack his own sister,or maybe the elements of harmoney could destroy him once and for all...


	13. Finale

Time for the big battle...

* * *

**OPERATION THORS HAMMER:Silver sabre.**  
The massive pegacorn flew into the chaos that had engufled Canterlot,behind him over two thousand dragons,ponies and other creautes followed him as they smashed into the remains of Celestias army. His wings were fully spread out like the angel of death itself.  
"This is Silver sabre to all UEA units,good hunting".His final battle orders were transmiited by radio for the last time before he dived into the battle itself.

All over the huge city,buildings collasped as dragons smashed into them,Earth ponies of the UEA knocked down walls,allowing Unicorns to destroy hundreads of royal guards with thier deadly magic. The Pegasus ponies of the last four remaining strike divisions engaged in a massive fight for air supremecy above Canterlot itself.

All over,hundreads died every minute as the Royal guard blew up bridges and towers,intending to stop Silver sabres forces process.  
The commander of the UEA then spotted a battalion of fresh guards approaching his already overstreched forces,gritting his teeth the Pegacorns attack was fast and furious as he flew at house level and unleashed his magic on the battalion,many of them were stunned,the others just collasped unconciously.

"Good job,maybe I should lose my job and go back to a strike commander".He commented on handiwork,pleased with it as he hadnt killed any,infact none of the civillian deaths were due to his own forces!.It was the guard that was killing thier own. Celestia had really outdone herself with recruiting psychopaths for her beloved private was,Silver sabres forces had already encircled and crushed any resistance left in the majoirty of Canterlot.

The capital of Equestrias defences had been cracked wide open and already,just three hours into the battle it was clear who had won this fight.  
"Celestia just do the right thing and surrender".The gigantic pegacorn mumbeled to himself. All of a sudden his ear piece began to flash,it was one of his subordinate commanders stating a report.  
"Report"  
"Sir we have conquered the majoirty of Canterlot,most of the civilains are safe and the remanining members of the guard are being transferred so we can check about war crimes,however Princess Celestia has bunkered down in the great hall,she has the elements of harmony in there along with a regiment of the royal guards and a bunch of other ponies".The subordinate commander reported in and Silver sabre felt his blood run cold,Celestia was going to take everypony down with her.

"I suppose I better stop her".He said to himself before heading for the great hall at top speed.

* * *

**Great hall:Celestia,Luna,Twilight,Fluttershy,Rarity,Pinkie pie,Applejack,Rainbow dash,Shining armour,Cadence.**

"Get the elements ready Luna,set to full power,all guards left DEFEND ME!".  
"Yes princess".

Twilight couldnt believe it,Celestia had gone was powering up the elements,intending to kill everything in couldnt she just give up?,cleary Luna looked terrified.

"BBBFF?"  
"Yes?".Shining armour,conforting his wife came over.  
"Can you stop her?".Twilight asked,concerned that her brother could stop the princess. He looked sad and replied thoughtfully."No,she is too powerful...I think too powerful for her sister".He answered in the knowledge that they would all die.  
"What about Silver sabre,Raritys brother?".Twilight asked,even though he was the enemy now.  
"My brother could defeat anypony!".Rarity shouted,defending the slight she felt that Shining armour could say.  
"I dont think he could,he is powerful but defeating Celestia?..that would require a unnatural type of energy and concentration...but moving the subject before we all die..hasnt anypony noticed that Luna acted kind of strange when Silver sabre used to be around,I mean even the mention of his name causes her to go quiet...do you think she...".

"Has the hots for my brother?,come on,this is my brother we are on about haha...are you serious?".Rarity joked then realised that what the guard could be saying was Luna really liked the stallion,but in doing so...she wouldnt be able to use the elements to kill him.

"Fire away Luna!".They all heard Celestia,in a manic voice shout. She had won,she was going to kill them all,the giant rainbow lit up the sky and Lunas face became visable,she REALLY didnt want to do it,and then her side of the spell Celestia turned on her sister.  
"You are weak Luna,why I even bothered to keep you is unkown to me".She laughed,then twitched before sending a hurtful spell at Luna.

"No,you are the weak one".The roof the great hell blew upon and a mighty stallion with gigantic wings and a horn that rivalled Celestias descended from guards tried to stop him but Silver sabre merly froze them into ice.

* * *

**BOSS FIGHT!.  
**Celestia looked at her former military commander and eyes lit up and she instantly dropped her spell on Luna and ran at the stallion.  
Silver sabre merley did the same and the two locked horns. "Your time has come Celestia,give up now".He spoke camly even as the princess tried to break his did the same trying to break her horn.

The two powerful alicorns then broke off before entering a duel with each other for control of the world. Celestias blue magic vs Silver sabres red and black magic,the ground shook around them and came apart as the two mighty beings tried to gain the upper advantage. Every little bit of mental power was poured into the fight.

At first Celestia gained the advantage,her experience and knowledge of spells gained her the early push,but then like in all of her wars she tried to push too soon and her opponent siezed on her lack of breakable power.  
Silver sabre in return turned off the mental stability and started to do his legendary Excalibur spell to full power and it gave him the heavy weight needed to Celestia was being pushed back until the sheer power of her horn was the only thing left from her hated military commander winning.  
"Dammit,wait...he is using his mental powers to win,if I can turn that into instability...".She spoke to herself,turning her defense into a spell aimed at Silver sabres powerful spell entered the stallions mind and instantly the effects was seen as he began to sweat heavily and began to bleed from the inside again.

Thats when his mental prowess began to collaspe and his spell went into overdrive...then it sabre lost the battle. His mind overloaded and a burning feeling erupting,to all intents and to the horror of both Luna and Rarity,he collasped.

* * *

**Luna+Rarity.**  
The two ponys ran up to the defeated stallion and looked at each other.  
"We are going to have to fight Celestia...for Silver sabre!".Luna and Rarity said together. Combining thier powers into one bright lance of magic in order to defeat Celestia.

"Im just getting started!".The now mad tinpot headed Celestia crackeled,using her power gained from the battle to match the twos energy in another duel.  
The two ponys strained as they tried to keep the balance of power in thier soon it became ovbious that Celestia was too powerful for even a 2vs1 duel.  
"I cant take it!".Luna shrieked,the guilt of killing so many and dueling her sister was too much...soon just like Silver sabre she collasped and became unconcious.  
That left Rarity to handle the duel on her own,pulling out the anger of her brother to help her,the unicorn manged to keep the power balance steady until Celestias power was too much.

"Anyone else...dont think so!".Celestia screamed triuphently as she defeated Rarity,Luna and SIlver sabre in less than five minutes. Her power was now absolute. She aimed her beam and combined it with the elements of harmony to recreate the powers that had killed so many millions.

The princess then began to aim it at Luna and Rarity,as they were on the floor together."Goodbye my little ponies".Celestia crackeled and the beam of death began to fail?. "What the...".She said confused as the elements of harmony didnt do anything.

Then she realised that Silver sabre wasnt on the ground anymore,she began to look around horrified that he had escaped somehow.

"Dont even think about harming my sister!".A massive punch knocked her out."Or Luna,shes cute".


	14. The final chapter

This is the final plot story,this is about what happened afterwards and a the final notes... now for something nobody expected...

* * *

**The seven day**** war.****  
**  
_The seven day war was a pre emptive attack launched by Equestia in its bid to gain that "superpower" just six days the REM had overun most of the world in a blitzkrieg style waged sabre the commander had attacked and failed agasint the sole unicorn nation as they destroyed themselves to stop him from getting thier secrets._

_On the sixth day the REM had surroned the fortness nation of the world,heavy bombers and massive superguns started the attack and it went fell until the elder dragons with massive reinforcements joined the sabre then also arrived and pushed back the tide._

_And then in a tratious way,Princess Celestia of Equestria unleashed the power of the elements of harmony to annihlate the REM,she succed in doing so but a shield spell and the fact that her sister,Luna had not held up on her side. Angry,Silver sabre rallied his old enemys and the remments of the REM into the newly founded UEA. _

**The national dismantlement** **war.**

_Silver sabres forces then launched a bitter campagian into Equestria itself,the aim was to jail Celestia and restore order to the the 8th day of the Seven day war they busted through the royal guards most elite divisons and without warning began to take control of Equestia._

_The battle of Canterlot then began,the last stand of the royal guard became a slaghter as the highly experienced UEA destoryed the shield protecting Canterlot with the worlds largest artillary gun,the mega heavy supergun "Hells Gates".Just one round penetrated the shield and its awesome power annihlated the anti aircraft defeneses around the capital itself. Soon the UEA fought a bitter battle with the remments of the royal guard,hundreads on both sides died but the civilan casualties were low,thanks to Silver sabres UEA then encircled the royal district the the hall itself but Celestia was prepered to take down the world with her as she used the elements of harmony again._

But Silver sabre,Rarity and Princess Luna stopped her.

**Afterwards.**

_The nations of the world then began to disassemble into one country called the "United States of Equestria".Under thier new ruler Silversabre,the USE flourised as a united push with all races began.  
Silver sabre then began to date Princess Luna and soon a year after the National dismantlement war,they were married with the royal couple of Shining armour and Princess Cadence as thier other rulers of the world,but what really ruled was the democratic central goverment as Princess Celestia had shown that too much power could be wielded with just one pony._

_Rarity and her friends soon setteled back into Pony ville._  
_Princess Celestia was tried for genocide,mass murder and war mongering by the USE supreme court and was sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment and would be never visted by anyone as she became insane and later commited sucide by ripping off her horn and using it to slit her throat._

* * *

Nobody expected those two to date right?And although the main story is finished I am going to add a few more "bonus"chapters.

Remeber I OWN EVERYTHING!


	15. Bonus chapter1 Rap battle

Time for a little rap battles.  
Silver Sabre vs Celestia.

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIA...  
Silver Sabre VERSUS.  
PRINCESS CELESTIA!.**

Celestia:  
Yo its MC Tia with the greatest raps around.  
Ill split you head and then shake your body abound.

You think your magic is good.  
Well you suck dude.

I took three in a duel then killed them all.  
Like A J Im gonna you say you fail Y"all.

If you"ve got scales then Im on your tail becuase I wont fail.  
Im taking on hordes of enemies.  
I face them with hoards of weaponary.  
Your draining my force?.  
So magic comes into play!.

Silver sabre:  
Celestia/Tia you scanty bitch.  
Why dont you go suck on my dick?

Ive defeated thousands and conquered nations.  
To me your just a hallucination.

My legacy.  
Odyssey.  
Elegy.  
Prophecys.  
Written in death and bodies.  
With everybody that ever dared to mess with me.

You think your so powerful with your magic horn.  
I just slayed you in ten seconds now excuse me Im gonna watch some porn.

Oh yeah what did I forget?.  
Im dating your sister.  
Cuz shes the best of the litter.

Its a gift to me.  
I just dont spit flames lyrically.  
But litreally.

Ill punch you in the face again if you dont shut up.  
Becuase Im about to win another cup.

Celestia:  
What was that?.  
It was crap.  
My dead father could make a better rap.

Your a alicorn like me.  
But you still suck balls.

So keep your eyes peeled.  
And your lips sealed.  
Or I might have to kill you using my shield.

Then Ill kick your arse.  
Send you to the moon.  
Because you look like a moron addicated to shrooms.

Im not pulling your leg.  
Im putting you to bed.  
So goodbye nighty night.

Silver sabre:  
That porn was crap.  
So Ill just go fuck Luna.

Im dropping tons of songs like a group of cluster bombs.  
Like my bombers Ill be going heavy.  
Arnt you getting sweaty Celestia?.  
This isnt the resheral so you better be getting nervous.

If thers nothing wrong so go suck your mom.  
Ive run amok amongest those motherfucking chumps that you call your guards.  
Forty two battalions?.Went down like a shard.

Im more than the sum of my parts.  
Pull you apart for fun.

But your guards lack the fanatical.  
Tactical.  
Flashy.  
Grammatical.  
Radical.  
Classical action of MINE.

Theres only one crown Celestia.  
Let the rap master rule.

* * *

Who do you think won?.


End file.
